dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Dinosaur King Japanese Arcade - Wave 11: 2007 2nd Edition: Card Gallery
These are the arcade cards in the 2007 2nd Edition. Cards this Wiki does not have images for may be represented in other languages' parallel waves. Main Cards TyrannoJap20072nd.jpg|Tyrannosaurus 001-竜 Spinosaurus Card 5.png|Spinosaurus 002-竜 Styracosaurus Card 3.png|Styracosaurus 003-竜 ParaJap.jpg|Parasaurolophus 004-竜 Carcharodontosaurus Card 7.png|Carcharodontosaurus 005-竜 Amargasaurus Card 8.png|Amargasaurus 006-竜 Pachyrhinosaurus Card 8.png|Pachyrhinosaurus 007-竜 Iw.PNG|Stegosaurus 008-竜 (no image) Iw.PNG|Baryonyx 009-竜 (no image) Iw.PNG|Edmontonia 010-竜 (no image) Shantungosaurus Card 5.jpg|Shantungosaurus 011-竜 Ceratosaurus Card 4.png|Ceratosaurus 012-竜 Iw.PNG|Triceratops 013-竜 (no image) Iw.PNG|Ankylosaurus 014-竜 (no image) Iw.PNG|Allosaurus 015-竜 (no image) Iw.PNG|Giganotosaurus 016-竜 (no image) Suchomimus Card 4.png|Suchomimus 017-竜 Chasmosaurus Card 3.png|Chasmosaurus 018-竜 Kentrosaurus Card 2.jpg|Kentrosaurus 019-竜 Iguanodon Card 3.jpg|Iguanodon 020-竜 Tarbosaurus Card 07 2nd.png|Tarbosaurus 021-竜 Camarasaurus Card 07 2nd.png|Camarasaurus 022-竜 Iw.PNG|Tsintaosaurus 023-竜 (no image) Iw.PNG|Monolophosaurus 024-竜 (no image) Gorgosaurus Card 3.png|Gorgosaurus 025-竜 Einiosaurus Card 6.png|Einiosaurus 026-竜 Wuerhosaurus Card 5.png|Wuerhosaurus 027-竜 Dilophosaurus 2.jpg|Dilophosaurus 028-竜 Iw.PNG|Daspletosaurus 029-竜 (no image) Iw.PNG|Alioramus 030-竜 (no image) PatagoJap20072nd.jpg|Patagosaurus 031-竜 Iw.PNG|Opisthocoelicaudia 032-竜 (no image) Arrhinoceratops Card 5.png|Arrhinoceratops 033-竜 Brachyceratops Card 2.png|Brachyceratops 034-竜 EuoploJap20072nd.jpg|Euoplocephalus 035-竜 Nodosaurus Card 3.png|Nodosaurus 036-竜 Iw.PNG|Dacentrurus 037-竜 (no image) SauroJap20072nd.jpg|Saurolophus 038-竜 AltiJap20072nd.jpg|Altirhinus 039-竜 Iw.PNG|Corythosaurus 040-竜 (no image) Megaraptor Card 4.jpg|Megaraptor 041-竜 Iw.PNG|Deltadromeus 042-竜 (no image) Eustreptospondylus Card 4.jpg|Eustreptospondylus 043-竜 Iw.PNG|Tail Smash 044-技 (no image) Stomping Hammer Card 07 2nd.png|Stomping Hammer 045-技 Iw.PNG|Diving Press 046-技 (no image) CriticalJap20072nd.jpg|Critical Block 047-技 Iw.PNG|Final Fury 048-技 (no image) Kamikaze Tackle Card 4.png|Kamikaze Tackle 049-技 Death Grind Card 3.png|Death Grind 050-技 Wall Smash Card 2.png|Wall Smash 051-技 Tie Breaker Card 6.png|Tie Breaker 052-技 Quick Strike Card 11.png|Quick Strike 053-技 Neck Crusher Card 8.png|Neck Crusher 054-技 Atomic Bomb Card 8.png|Atomic Bomb 055-技 Iw.PNG|Dino Swing 056-技 (no image) Haste Card 6.png|Haste 057-技 Counter & Recovery Card Jap-4.png|Counterattack Recovery 058-技 Attack Boost Card 3.png|Attack Up 059-技 Defense Boost Card 4.png|Defense Up 060-技 ElementalJap20072nd.jpg|Elemental Power 061-技 Power Drain Card 07 2nd.png|Power Drain 062-技 VenomJap20072nd.jpg|Venom Fang 063-技 Iw.PNG|Stun Dash 064-技 (no image) Iw.PNG|Recovery 065-技 (no image) TagJap20072nd (1).jpg|Pawpaw Power 066-技 Iw.PNG|Move Breaker 067-技 (no image) TripleJap20072nd (1).jpg|Triple Headbutt 068-技 Iw.PNG|Skydive 069-技 (no image) Iw.PNG|Saura Healing 070-技 (no image) Iw.PNG|Move Block 071-技 (no image) Iw.PNG|Tie Bomb 072-技 (no image) Iw.PNG|Fire Cannon 074-炎 (no image) Fire Bomb Card 5.png|Fire Bomb 075-炎 Iw.PNG|Blazing Spin Attack 076-炎 (no image) Volcano Burst Card 11.jpg|Volcano Burst 077-炎 Death Fire Card 3.png|Death Fire 078-炎 Water Sword Card 7.png|Water Sword 079-水 Tragedy of the Sphere Card 6.png|Tragedy of the Sphere 080-水 Aqua Whip Card 10.png|Aqua Whip 081-水 Iw.PNG|Shockwave 082-水 (no image) Iw.PNG|Futaba Mega Cannon 083-水 (no image) Iw.PNG|Lightning Strike 084-雷 (no image) Iw.PNG|Thunder Bazooka 085-雷 (no image) Lightning Spear Card 7.png|Lightning Spear 086-雷 Electric Charge Card 15.png|Electric Charge 087-雷 Spike Arrows Card 6.png|Spike Arrows 088-土 Mole Attack Card 8.png|Mole Attack 089-土 Iw.PNG|Earthquake 090-土 (no image) EarthJap20072nd.jpg|Earth Barrier 091-土 Iw.PNG|Quake Saber 092-土 (no image) Iw.PNG|Egg Attack 093-草 (no image) Big Foot Assault Card 7.png|Big Foot Assault 094-草 Metal Wing Card 7.png|Metal Wing 095-草 Iw.PNG|Nature's Blessing 096-草 (no image) Super Impact Card 8.png|Super Impact 097-草 Iw.PNG|Biting Wind 098-風 (no image) Iw.PNG|Ninja Attack 099-風 (no image) Iw.PNG|Tornado Toss 100-風 (no image) Iw.PNG|Cyclone 101-風 (no image) Iw.PNG|Dino Illusion 102-風 (no image) D-Kids Adventure Series Cards ChompJap.jpg|Chomp AN01-竜 AceJap.jpg|Ace AN02-竜 ParisJap.jpg|Paris AN03-竜 Hidden Cards Pachycephalosaurus card.JPG|Pachycephalosaurus SP05-竜 Category:Arcade